First Kiss HaeHyuk
by FishyMonkey
Summary: 4 tahun menjalin hubungan tapi belum pernah berciuman? / "Aku hanya akan mencium seseorang yang benar-benar menjadi takdir hidupku." / HaeHyuk, YAOI, RnR please..


Judul : First Kiss

Rated : T

Genre : Romance (gagal)

Pair : HaeHyuk (ofc ;) )

Author : FishyMonkey

Warning : If you don't like Yaoi and Boyslove, please dont read it. In this fanfiction are so many TYPOS, mianhae~ T_T

P/S : Sebelumnya udah pernah buat FF dengn berjudul sama namun pairing berbeda. Pairing di FF satunya itu KyuMin. Kalo gak salah tu ff dibuat 1 setengah tahun yang lalu XD. Dan ff itu ff kedua saya dan bahasanya masih berantakan. Dan kek nya yang sekarang bakal berantakan juga =_=

#FishyMonkey#

~ First Kiss ~

AuthorPOV

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Seoul. Burung-burung bernyanyi. Daun-daun tertiup angin. Sinar matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam kamar seorang namja manis yang masih setia bergulung di dalam selimutnya. Sepertinya namja itu masih ingin bermain-main sebentar di dunia mimpinya. Namun sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihaknya saat itu.

Ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya itu tiba-tiba bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring . memperlihat kan foto seorang namja tampan bernama Donghae dilayar ponsel itu.

Namja manis itu mau tak mau akhirnya membuka matanya pelan. Berharap suara itu akan hilang. Tapi apa daya, ponsel itu terus berbunyi seakan memanggil raganya yang masih lemah-efek bangun tidur- itu untuk menyentuhya. Eunhyuk-namja itu-mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel itu dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah mambaca nama dari sang penelpon. Dengan semangat salah satu jarinya menyentuh tombol hijau yang terdapat di layar itu. Membuat musik yang terdengar dari ponsel itu mati seketika.

"Hae..!"teriak namja manis itu membuat namja satunya yang ada di sebrang sana membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Hyukkie chagi, good morning baby~"

"Morning Hae~" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta pada sang kekasih bernama Lee Donghae itu

"Hyukkie,kau tidak lupa ini hari apa kan?"

"Ohhhari ini…" balas Eunhyuk dengan sedikit berfikir. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri tengah sabar menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Hariini… hari ini hari Sabtu kan? Benar 'kan?" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada polos takber salahnya membuat Donghae ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Ayolah,bagaimana mungkin kekasih yang sudah ia kencani selama 4 tahun ini-hari ini tahun yang keempat- bias lupa tanggal bersejarah di hubungan mereka? Kalau Donghae tidak mencintai kekasih polosnya ini, pasti dia sudah memaki Eunhyuk sejak tadi=_=

"Baby,masa' kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" ucap Donghae mencoba mengingatkan Eunhyuk tentang hari jadi mereka.

"Tunggu..biar aku berfikir Hae. Jangan jawab sebelum aku jawab." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat. Mungkin baginya ini sebuah permainan tebak-tebakan yang akan berhadiah piring cantik saat sudah menjawabnya =_=

1menit..

3menit..

5menit..

10menit..

Ayolah, Donghae akui dirinya merupakan seme yang sabar dan baik hati. Namun kalaubegini caranya, kesabarannya juga bias hilang. Mau tak mau Donghae harus membuka mulut untuk menyadar kan Eunhyuk dari berfikir panjangnya.

"Hyukkie.."

"Sabar Hae. Aku pasti bias menjawabnya. Aku pasti bisa." Ucap Eunhyuk masih terus berfikir.

"Hyukkie…"

"Ohhini terlalu susah. Kau membuatku bingung Hae. Ayo cepat katakan ini hari apa."Ucap Eunhyuk dengan polos. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Dia akui penyakit pelupa Eunhyuk itu sudah masuk kata parah dan harus membuatnya mengalah.

"Haahh baiklah. Ini-"

"Cepa tkatakan Hae, katakn..!" teriak Eunhyuk memutuskan ucapan Donghae. Membuat Donghae ingin benar-benar menerkam makhluk polos itu jika dia berada di sampingnya.

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu Hyukkie baby. Hari ini hari jadi kita yang ke empat." Ucap Donghae dengan lembut.

"APA!?Ohh Hae, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan itu. Ohh aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu. Bagaimana seorang kekasih bisa melupakan hari paling indah dihidupnya. Aku tak pantas men-"

"Cukup Hyukkie. Itu bukan masalah besar. Sekarang bersiap-siap lah. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan jalan-jalan berdua. Arrachi?"

"JinjjayoHae? Kita akan jalan-jalan? Omoa omona! Baiklah, aku akan siap-siap. Muaachh, bye Hae. Saranghae~!"

"Byebaby~ Nado saranghae.."

Panggilan itu terputus ketika Donghae menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di ponselnya. Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang sedang dia duduki saat ini. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarki dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang meihat senyumannya ikut tersenyum. Terdengar kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenangan-kenangan yang mereka lewati selama empat tahun ini terlintas di otaknya.

Saat Eunhyuk menangis ketika Donghae melarangnya untuk tidak makan lollipop besar yang di beri temannya. Saat Donghae terjatuh arena di dorong Eunhyuk. Saat kencan pertama mereka di taman. Saat dimana dia meminta Eunhyuk untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Saat Eunhyuk meminta Donghae untuk membawanya ke Mokpo untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Donghae. Dan kenangan-kenangan lainnya yang tak dapat dilupakan dengan mudah.

Namun Donghae belum dapat membuat kenangan yang merupakan kenangan paling indah dalam perjalanan panjang bagi sebuah keksih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. What is that? Their first kiss.

Donghae bukanlah tipe yang akan memaksa pasangannya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia akan menunggu pasangannya hingga dia benar-benar siap untuk melakukan itu. Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk yang dapat membuat Donghae untuk tidak menyentuh bibir plump milik Eunhyuk. Kalimat yang tidak pernah Donghae lupa danakan selalu Donghae jadikan tiang untuk dirinya.

_"Aku hanya akan mencium seseorang yang benar-benar menjadi takdir hidupku."_

Kalimat yang simple tapi memiliki arti yang dalam bagi seorang Lee Donghae. Kalimat yang mampu membuat Donghae mampu manahan diri selama 4 tahun lamanya. Kalimat yang menjadi temeng pelindung Eunhyuk dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae merogoh sakunya. Mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah berbentuk hati. Kotak kecil berisi dua buah cincin perak polos dengan ukiran nama dari mereka masing-masing di dalam cincinnya. Cincin yang tidak mencolok. Donghae sengaja memilih cincinitu agar tidak membuat orang-orang curiga mengingat pasangan seperti mereka berdua ini masih sedikit di tolak di kalangan masyarakat.

Donghae tersenyum memandang kotak kecil itu. Dia yakin untuk hari ini. Dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Walaupun hati kecilnya masih sedikit gugup. Tapi dia sudah cukup yakin dan siap untuk segalanya.

Dipandangnya arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk beranjak ke rumah sang kekasih tercintanya.

#SKIPTIME#

Eunhyuk memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pakaian yang terlihat santai dan membentuk lekuk tubuhnya membuat dirinya terlihat manis. Dirnya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Baginya dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena sudah dapat merebut hati Donghae dan membuat Donghae hanya menjadi miliknya. Gadis mana yag tidak mengincar seorang Lee Donghae? Dia tampan, pintar, sudah memiliki penghasilan sendiri. Dan yang paling penting bagi Eunhyuk adalah,Donghae adalah orang yang setia dengan pasangannya dan akan mencintai pasangannya dengan setulus hati.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum mengingat Donghae yang dengan sabar menanggapi betapa manja dan cengeng-nya diri nya. 4 tahun bukan lah waktu yang singkat bagi Eunhyuk. Namja kelahiran4 April ini sangat bahagia menjalani hari-harinya bersama Donghae. Dengan penuh cinta, penuh sayang, dan penuh kasih. Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau perjalanan cintanya sudah mencapai tahun ke-4.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil sebotol parfum pemberian Donghae dua minggu yang lalu. Disemprotkan parfum aroma strawberry di bajunya. Donghae memang tau dirinya. Tau apa yang paling Eunhyuk suka hingga dia membelikan parfum strawberry yang merupakan kesukaan Eunhyuk saat dai sedang dinas di luar kota saat itu. Mungkin memang mata Donghae yang sangat tajam hingga menangkap adanya sebotol parfum strawberry yang terpajang di sebuah toko emperan saat itu.

TING TONG..(?)

Bell rumah Eunhyuk berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggu di bukakan pintu. Dan Eunhyuk yakin bahwa seseorang itu adalah kekasih tampannya yang sangat dia cintai. Dia segera berlari keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok Donghae. Sudah tiga hari mereka tidak bertemu karena Donghae yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya. Seketika tercium wangi masculine yang menguar-nguar dari tubuh Donghae. Eunhyuk merindukan wangi ini. Eunhyuk merindukan sosok yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya saat ini. Eunhyuk segera memeluk Donghae dengan erat, hampir membuat bunga yang Donghae pegang hampir terjatuh. Hangat ini. Hangat tubuh ini sangat Eunhyuk rindukan. Ingin sekali dia meneteskan air mata karena kerinduan yang sudah memuncak. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak mengelurakannya.

"Hyukkie, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Dibelainya surai halus milik Eunhyuk. Sosok yang terbilang kurus dalam pelukannya ini hanya dapat membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae tau Eunhyuk juga merindukannya. Terpancar dari mata Eunhyuk saat dia membukakan pintu tadi.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan memandang Donghae dengan penuh cinta. Donghae kembali mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini lebih kasar, membuat tataan rambut yang sudah Eunhyuk rapikan menjadi berantakan akibat ulah Donghae. Tangan kananDonghae terangkat memperlihatkan beberapa bunga yang terikat dan tersusun menjadi satu di hadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengambil bunga itu dan menarik tangan Donghae menuntun Donghae masuk bersama kerumahnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae segeraduduk di sofa ruang tamu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengambil bunga itu dan memasukkannya didalam pot yang berisikan air di atas meja.

"Nahh Hae, sekarang kita mau jalan-jalan kan?"

"Nae baby~"

Donghae berdiri dan diikuti Eunhyuk. Tangan kekar Donghae meraih pinggang ramping milik Eunhyuk. Mengajak Euunhyuk untuk keluar bersamanya.

Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk masuk lebih dulu. Dan segeradisusul Donghae yang masuk melalui pintu satunya yaitu pintu sopir.

"Hae, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke sungai Han. Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

#SKIPTIME#

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Tangan Donghae masih setia dipingang Eunhyuk. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Seiring mereka melangkah, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang. Dapat terlihat kalau terdapat sebuah meja dan dau buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Ohh lihat itu! Kue strawberry. Bukan kah itu kesukaan Eunhyuk? Sudah ku bilang, Donghae sangat mengerti tentang Eunhyuk.

Mereka berjalan mendekat dan sekarang duduk berhadapan. Mata Eunhyuk terlihat bercahaya melihat kue strawberry dihadapannya. Namun seketika air matanya terjatuh saat melihat apa yang tertulis di atas kue itu.

Happy 4th Anniversary

Eunhyuk menangis dan tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Donghae yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan sosok yang dia cintai ini. Tangisan Eunhyuk mereda dan Donghae segera melepas pelukannya.

Donghae segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi dia kantongi. Kotak merah itu sudah ada di atas telapak tangannya. Donghae segera membukanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang cicin yang terpajang di dalamnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk, would you marry me?"

Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Air mata yang keluar lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Tangis bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Eunhyuk segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Donghaemenggerakkan bibir nya dan menyesap rasa manis yang terasa dari bibir Eunhyuk. Bibir yang sudah dia tunggu sejak lama. Tak ada lidah di ciuman ini. Hanya ada bibir yang saling mengadu dan berbagi cinta bersama. Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya membuat ciuman itu terhenti.

"Aku hanya akan mencium seseorang yang benar-benar menjadi takdir hidupku. Yes, I want Hae."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ohhmy.. =_=

Ancur banget ni FF #garuk tembok. Setelah sebulan hiatus, author FishyMonkey balik bawa FF baru ^0^

Harap di comment dan di like XD

Ada yang ingat sama FF Strawberry? FF itu terbengkalai dan berjamur di laptop-ku=_= tak ada gairah buat ngelanjutin tu FF. tapi saya bkal berusah buat ngelanjutin itu.

GOMAWO~~!^0^


End file.
